Kanaya, Please
by fluffyPsychopath
Summary: There's something wrong with Rose, and Kanaya will do anything to help.
1. The Beginning (Rose's POV)

**Sup ya'll! This is my first fanfic, so I apologise in advance if it's shit, which it probably is :P It's based on a roleplay I did one time (can't remember when lol). Anywho, here it is!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Roses' POV<span>_

Rose sat on the cold, hard floor of her cell. To her it was better than the cot. The sheets weren't even washed and it smelled of vomit. She had no idea how long she'd been in here. A few days, maybe? Well, however long it had been, it seemed like forever. But then again, it probably would when all she had for company were the few cockroaches that occasionally scattered along the ground.

Rose was just about to get up when she heard a knock on the cell door. She looked up, and saw an all-too familiar face looking through the glass.

"Rose...? May I Come In?". It was Kanaya.

Rose looked at her, hesitated for a moment, and nodded. She could see Kanaya smile. Rose could hear a warden unlock the door, but before he let Kanaya in, he said something to her, although Rose didn't know what he said. All she saw was Kanaya nod. That bothered her. A lot. She hated not knowing things.

Rose sat up straight when Kanaya walked in. She walked over to the cot, probably to sit on it, but pulled a face and just sat down next to Rose. Rose thought it probably because Kanaya had smelled the cot. Even Rose made sure to stay far away from it. There were a few moment of eerie silence before Kanaya began to talk.

"Hello Rose." She said.

Rose turned to her and said nothing.

"You Do Remember Who I Am... Right?". Rose could hear slight sadness in her tone. She nodded.

"... Kanaya..."

Kanaya smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" She waited a few moments before she spoke again, her face returning to a frown.

"So... How Have You Been Holding Up?". Rose lowered and shook her head.

"They keep me like an animal...". Kanaya sighed.

"Rose, I Heard You Uh, Attacked A Warden The Other Day. I Assume That Is Why You're In The Isolation Ward?"

She nodded.

The Isolation Ward. So that's where she was. Rose had been wondering where she was. This wasn't her regular cell.

Kanaya sighed again and raised an eyebrow. "Look, Rose, I Want You Out Of Here As Much As You Want To Be Out, But You Cannot Leave Unless You Show Them That You Are Better.".

Rose looked up at her Matesprit. She could see the sadness in her eyes.

"... If you want me out, then why did you put me in here in the first place...?"

"Because I Couldn't Let You Hurt Anyone Else.". Rose gave Kanaya a confused look.

"'Someone else'...?"

Kanaya looked at Rose, concerned. "You Mean... You Don't Remember?". Rose shook her head.

What had she done? Had she hurt someone close to her? Rose gulped. Who could she have possibly hurt? And why had she done it, that is, if she had done it...? She remembered attacking the warden, but not anyone else...

"Rose, I Do Not Think I Should Tell You. It Would Be Better If You Don't Know.".

"Why...?"

"... Because It Was Someone Close To You. That Is All I Will Say...".

Rose sighed. Maybe it was better if she didn't know. After all, as far as she could remember, she had a lot of things happen in the past few weeks. Like, the death of her Mother...

Rose saw the image of her Mother's corpse in her mind and started to tear up. When Kanaya saw this, she immediately scooted to Rose as close as she could and held her close to her body, occasionally wiping away her tears. She waited for Rose to become silent before she spoke again.

"Rose, If You Don't Mind My Asking... Why Did You Attack The Warden?".

Rose broke away from Kanaya's embrace and quickly moved up to the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and held them close. This was something she had done for comfort. She looked at the ground.

"... Because he came in without permission...". Rose practically hissed these words. She looked back at Kanaya and saw that she had yet another look of concern. What was she thinking?

"Rose... If I Hadn't Asked To Enter, Would You Have Attacked Me?"

Before she knew it, she was in tears again. She was in tears, and found herself to be in Kanaya's arms, crying into her shoulder. She could feel Kanaya stroke her hair soothingly.

"Don't leave me...".

"Kanaya, please...".

And a few moments later, Rose fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Theres THAT chapter out of the way!<br>**

**"What's that Fluffy? There's more, you say?"**

**Oh yes, dear readers, there is! The next chapters pretty much gonna be what you read here, but in Kanaya's POV. That means you'll be able to know what she's thinking half the time!  
><strong>

**"Awwww, yeeeea!"**

**Hehe. And after the next chapter, they'll be more info on what exactly has happened to Rose. And maybe I'll even add some more characters in future chapters. *shrugs* Maybe.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this! Leave a review!*  
><strong>

**FLUFFY OUT!**

***You don't have to leave a review, but... I'd appreciate it. :3**


	2. The Beginning (Kanaya's POV)

**Okies guys, so this is Chapter 2 (obviously). Are ya'll excited? You should be, 'cause this chapter you get to find out what Kanaya's been thinking and what her thoughts on this whole situation are! Yay!**

**And yes, I know this chapter was added really quick, like, an hour later, but I was just soooo desperate to add this, so yea :P**

* * *

><p><span><em>Kanaya's POV<br>_

Kanaya quickly walked down the long, dark corridor of the asylum, led by a warden. It had been weeks now since the... incident. She sighed. What had happened to Rose? What had made her do the things she did? And why was she being kept in the Isolation Ward, of all places? Had she done something else?

"Um, Excuse Me," she said to the warden. "But Why Is Rose Being Kept In Isolation? Has She Done Something Else?". The warden stopped and turned to her. She caught a glimpse of his badge. _Wayward Vagabound._ What kind of a name is that?

"She attacked another warden a few days ago." He told her. "Ms. Lalonde can do quite a bit of damage for someone her size. Far stronger than other adolescents we've had in a while.". Kanaya looked back up at him and frowned. _Another_ warden? What did that mean?

They continued walking in silence until the warden stopped at a door. "Well, this is it." he said. Kanaya looked at the door. '413'.

"You need to ask if you can come in," the warden said.

"Pardon?"

The warden sighed and Kanaya swore she saw him roll his eyes. There's someone who has good people skills.

"I said, you need to ask Ms. Lalonde if you can enter her cell." he repeated.

"Oh. May I Ask Why?"

"She hates it when people walk in without her permission. She just goes completely crazy. It's all part of the disease, you know.". He tapped his left temple and smirked slightly. "Just knock on the door, and ask."

Kanaya nodded, and knocked on the door. She looked through the small glass window, and could see Rose sitting on the ground in the middle of the room. _Why isn't she sitting on the cot?_ Just as she was thinking this, she saw Rose look up at her. Kanaya gulped.

"Rose...? May I Come In?".

Kanaya sighed in relief and smiled when she saw Rose nod, although she seemed to hesitate when she did so. This made Kanaya a little uneasy.

The warden saw her smile and nodded. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door with a loud 'click'. "Thank You." Kanaya said to him, but before she could step inside, he stopped her.

"Oh, one more thing..."

Kanaya raised an eyebrow slightly. "And That Would Be...?"

"... Don't make her angry."

Kanaya simply nodded, and walked into the cell. The warden closed the door behind her.

Kanaya immediately made her way to the cot, in the far corner of the room. Maybe if she sits down on it, Rose will join? But when she reached it, she smelled a foul odor coming from it. Is that... Vomit? Kanaya pulled a face, and walked away from it, and to Rose. She sat down next to her. She didn't know what to say for a while, but soon she spoke.

"Hello Rose."

Rose turned to her, but Kanaya was upset when she didn't reply.

Kanaya was afraid to ask this, but she felt she had to.

"You Do Remember Who I Am... Right?". She felt an overwhelming joy when Rose nodded.

"Excellent!"

There was a few more moments of silence. Kanaya frowned again.

"So... How Have You Been Holding Up?". She saw Rose lower her head and shake it.

"They keep me like an animal...".

Oh My. This was going to be difficult. Kanaya sighed.

"Rose, I Heard You Uh, Attacked A Warden The Other Day. I Assume That Is Why You're In The Isolation Ward?"

Rose nodded. Kanaya unknowingly let out another sigh, and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Rose, I Want You Out Of Here As Much As You Want To Be Out, But You Cannot Leave Unless You Show Them That You Are Better.".

All she wanted was to help Rose, but she couldn't if she kept getting herself in trouble.

"... If you want me out, then why did you put me in here in the first place...?"

Kanaya's heart sank. Was Rose upset with her?

"Because I Couldn't Let You Hurt Someone Else.". Kanaya saw Rose give her a confused look. What was that look for?

"'Someone else'?". Now it was Kanaya's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You Mean... You Don't Remember?". Rose shook her head.

"Rose, I Do Not Think I Should Tell You. It Would Be Better If You Don't Know.".

"Why...?"

"... Because It Was Someone Close To You. That Is All I Will Say...".

She heard Rose sigh. She couldn't believe she had just said that! What was she thinking? If Rose didn't remember, it would be best to not remind her, especially after everything Rose had been through. But what if-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sounds of Roses sobbing. Kanaya quickly moved over to her and wrapping her arms around her, pulled her close. She would make sure she wiped away the tears. Once she was sure Rose had stopped crying, she spoke again.

"Rose, If You Don't Mind My Asking... Why Did You Attack The Warden?".

Kanaya frowned as Rose practically tore herself away, and watched as she moved against the wall, bringing her knees close to her chest. That was not a good sign. She swallowed nervously. Had she made her angry?

"... Because he came in without permission..." Rose hissed. This made Kanaya jump. She calmed herself down and gave Rose another look of concern. What if she hadn't asked to come in? Would Rose have attacked her?

"Rose... If I Hadn't Asked To Enter, Would You Have Attacked Me?".

Kanaya was a bit surprised when Rose started to cry again. She quickly crawled back into Kanaya's arms, and buries her face in her shoulder. Kanaya started to stroke Roses hair to soothe her. This always worked.

"Don't leave me...".

"Kanaya, please...".

A few minutes later, Rose was asleep. Kanaya sighed, picked her up and carried her to the cot. When she got there, she reminded that it was out of the question as the smell of rancid puke wafted through her nostrils. Kanaya felt sorry for Rose. She carried her back to where they previously were and laid Rose gently down on the ground. Kanaya removed the large purple material from around her waist and folded it up. She leaned down and placed the material under Roses head, and kissed her forehead.

"I Love You...".

She walked to the door, knocked three times, and was let out by the warden.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, folks! The second chapter! *epic music playing in the background whilst raving*<strong>

**Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier, this is non-canon, hence there being a human warden by the name of Wayward Vagabound.**

**Also, I'll be adding a new character next chapter, so you'll have to wait till then mwahahaha :3**

**FLUFFY OUT!**


	3. Roxy's Questions

**Hey ya'll! I seriously can't believe this has had like, almost 100 views already! I love you all! Anyway, this is where I bring in another character, and maybe (if I feel like it) explain more of Roses' story. But then again, I'm a lazy fuck so I probably won't 'till later, I guess. This chapter's also gonna be a bit short, so sorry 'bout that :c  
><strong>

**Also, sorry for being a bit late with this chapter, I'll try to upd8 each week :3**

* * *

><p>Roxy had not seen Rose since the incident.<p>

What had happened to her? One day she was the bright, smart, happy Rose that Roxy knew so well. The next, she had killed someone. Some dear to both of them. Roxy sighed and took a sip of vodka. She had never particularly liked the burning sensation as it made its way down her throat, but right now, if it washed away her sadness, it would have to do.

What Rose had done was unforgivable to Roxy, and yet she felt compelled to help her. But then again, she WAS her older sister. Sisters help each other, right?

Roxy tried to smile, but couldn't. She took another sip of vodka and leaned back. The booze should be kicking in soon.

_Maybe I should visit her? Maybe she's gotten better? _These thoughts swam through her head, never leaving, despite how much Roxy tried to push them back, lock them in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind, along with the memories of that awful event.

Roxy had known something was up with Rose a few weeks before the incident. Like that time she had gone into Roses room to offer a drink (non-alcoholic, of course), but she had started screaming at her. Roxy had told her Mother, who just shook it off. She had thought Rose was simply menstruating. But Roxy had thought it to be more than that. Mum had always been so naive, which didn't surprise Roxy. Not one bit.

It as only a week before the incident that Mum started to see that something was wrong with Rose. She had started to become violent whenever Mum or Roxy, or anyone for that matter, came in, so Mum had sent Rose to counseling.

The counseling had seemed to be going well, but then the incident happened. Rose's psychiatrist decided it would be best to keep Rose away for awhile, until she showed signs of improvement. So far it had been three weeks.

Roxy sighed again and finished off the bottle. Her throat burned even more now than it had before. She wiped away a stray tear that had ran down her cheek, and laid down on the couch. She needed sleep. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door.

"Roxy...? Are You Home?"


	4. A Bitter Remark

**Hey ya'll! I maaaaaaaay have forgotten to mention a few chapters ago that this is all Humanstuck, so sorry 'bout that! Kanaya's been a human this entire time, m'kay? Coolio :P**

* * *

><p>Roxy lazily got up and answered the door.<p>

_Who the hell could be here at this time? Oh... Kanaya can. Huh._

"Hello Roxy... May I Have A Word?". Roxy nodded.

"Sure..."

"Excellent.". Kanaya walked in and shut the door behind her. "I'm Sorry To Disturb You At This Time, But This Is Quite Important." she said as she sat down. Roxy narrowed her eyes.

_What could be so important that you had to come at this time?  
><em>Roxy could tell that the alcohol was starting to take effect.

Kanaya saw the look on Roxy's face and sighed. She could tell she'd been drinking. Well, that and the fact that she could smell it on her breath.

"It's... About Rose."

There was a long silence. This lasted a few minutes until Roxy spoke.

"...What about her?".

Kanaya frowned. "She... Hasn't Gotten Better. In Fact, She's Gotten Worse..."

"So... She won't be coming back?". Kanaya sighed and shook her head.

"Not For A While, No."

"But... Why...?"

"Rose Has Attacked Several Wardens Within The Past Few Weeks. One Of Them, The Most Recent One, Is Currently In Hospital."

Roxy frowned. _Maybe I should visit her..._

"... How do you know this?"

"I Visited Her The Other Day. She Was In Isolation. Horrible Place...". Kanaya's frown grew, and for a moment, Roxy swore she could see tears forming in Kanaya's eyes. She didn't blame her. The two were so close. Well, so was Roxy, but... She was still upset about the incident.

"Don't Worry Roxy... I Will Do Everything I Can To Help Her Get Better.". Kanaya stood up as she said this.

"... And Maybe You Can Help To. I Mean, If You Are The Great Sister Both You And Rose Claim..." She gave Roxy a dirty look. "... Just Think About It. She Is Your Sister, After All. I'll Let Myself Out.". And with that, she left.

Roxy walked to her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

_I'm a bad sister. Fuck.  
><em>

And then she started to cry.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey hey! Sorry this chapter's a teeny bit late, I've been on holiday and there was NO INTERNET D: To make up for this, I'm gonna try to make this chapter the best one yet! (I apologise if it's not... I'll try my hardest, I swear! -_-'). Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Rose let out a deep sigh, and bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head against them. She hadn't come out of her room for the past two weeks now, and everyone was starting to worry. Well, at least she thought they were. But there was no way in Hell she was going out there. Not with those... Things. They had been bugging her, and quite often scaring the living shit out of her, for about a month now. She had discovered that her room was the only place they wouldn't pester her. Rose had no idea what they were, and she really didn't want to find out. All she wanted was them to go away.<em>_  
><em>

_She jumped almost a foot as she heard a loud 'bang' from outside her room, but relaxed when she realised it was only the front door._

_Rose looked up at the ceiling, despite the room being as dark as the night sky, and sighed. She hated the light now. It hurt her eyes, even more than it used to. With the room being darker than usual, Rose didn't really mind being able to see hardly anything. It sounds worse than it actually is.  
><em>

_Thump..._

_Rose quickly sat up straight and stared at the door. Someone, or something, was there.  
><em>

_"Go away!" she screamed. Rose was unaware that her hands were now cupped into fists, so tight that her knuckles were becoming white.  
><em>

_Thump... Thump..._

_"Go away, I'm warning you!" she screamed again. Then there was silence.  
><em>

_Rose leaned back and sighed, relaxing her hands and placing them in her lap. This was starting to agitate her. A lot. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.  
><em>

_...Thump..._

_Her eyes shot open as she immediately sat up straight again. Okay, this was the last straw. She stared intensely at the door, not paying any attention to anything else. For the next few minutes, everything was quiet. Rose started to relax again, but she held her breath with fear as the doorknob started to turn.  
><em>

_"Leave me alone...!" she said through gritted teeth.  
><em>

_She took a deep breath as the door started to open, and a tall, dark figure walked into her room._

_"For God's sake, leave me alone!" Rose screamed as she quickly got up, and grabbing the nearest thing to her, in this case her lamp, threw it at the figure. She watched as the figure grabbed its head, stagger back and fall to the ground. Rose grunted, swiped her laptop off her desk, and stormed up to the figure. She looked down at it with rage, it's dark purple eyes looking back at her. She raised the laptop over her head and grinned with an almost maniacal look. "I told you all to leave me alone!" she snarled.  
><em>

_"No..."_

_Rose narrowed her eyes at the figure. "What?"._

_"Please..."._

_Rose laughed. "Nice try. I won't fall for that again! You mess with Rose Lalonde, you pay the price!"._

_ And with that, she slammed the laptop down onto the figures head. A large crunching noise echoed throughout the room. She smashed the laptop over it's head again, and again, and again, each crunch louder and more sickening than the last._

_ It seemed to be about five minutes before Rose finally stopped. She threw the blood-splattered laptop to the side and looked down at her handiwork, wiping a few drips of blood from her face. She heard a beep coming from her laptop. She climbed off the intruder and up to the laptop, picking it up. Someone had messaged her on Pesterchum. Oh, there were more messages._

1:20  
>TG: heeey rose, i'll be at work a little later than expected, soz :c<p>

_1:30  
>TG: i think mum got home about five minutes ago so if you want anything just ask her :)<br>_

_Rose frowned. Five minutes ago? But then that means...  
><em>

_She looked back at the figure on the floor and shone the light from the laptop over it. When Rose saw it, she almost screamed._

_"... Mum...?!"._

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was fun! By 'fun' of course, I mean exhausting both physically and mentally ':c But there it is, what that 'incident' was that everybody's been talking about!<strong>

**Also, before I forget, I'll be starting another fanfic soon which will be another Homestuck one, but with a 'The Evil Dead' twist. You heard of that movie before? I highly recommend it if you love horror ;3 So I'll be putting up a poll about who should be who, or you can throw suggestions at me by either messaging me or just letting me know in the reviews! *mwah* Love ya!**

**FLUFFY OUT**

**Btw, here's the url for the poll: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=427001**


	6. The Escape

**Hey hey hey! :D So sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been heaps busy with Christmas and stuff! 3:  
>Just wanted to say thanks to all of ya'll who've reviewed, as well as you loyal readers (:3) for, of course, reading my fanfic! It's been great motivation for me to actually get this done, so couldn't have done all this without you all! Many thanks!<br>Also, this story will soon be coming to a close, so I'll try and make these last chapter(s) worth it!**

* * *

><p>Rose woke up with a start, and wiped away the few tears that had just so happened to escape from her eyes. That damned dream again. She sighed as she sat up, resting her head against her knees. The more she had that dream, the more she felt herself slip. Not just from her sanity, but from everything. From reality, from... Kanaya... Everything and everyone were starting to slip further and further away.<p>

She hated it.

But of course, it wasn't her fault. No, absolutely not. It was those God-forsaken... God, she didn't even know what they were. All she knew was that they'd obviously go to any extent to make her life miserable, and as far as Rose was concerned, they were still at it. She loathed them.

But enough of them. What Rose needed to focus on now was how the hell she's meant to get out of here. She didn't belong here. No. The only reason she was here was because she was the only one who could see them. Usually, she would think that they weren't real, that they were just a mere figment of her imagination. But they weren't. She knew they were real. Rose sighed to herself. _If only-_

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden clicking noise.

_The door. Someone's coming in._

She stood up and eyed the door carefully, not taking her eyes off it. If she was at home she wouldn't have been too concerned about the things entering. Well, except for that one time, but this wasn't her room. Not technically, anyway.

She jumped slightly when she heard the door slowly creak open. _They must've thought I was asleep. _Yes, that must be it.

A small grunt escaped her throat as she immediately lunged at the intruder when they entered. She rammed herself into them head-first, and grinned as she heard a sickening 'crunch', possibly a rib or two. Yes, two seems more likely. And painful.

Rose almost fell over with the intruder as they fell to the ground after the blow she had given. She striked them in the face a few times with her fists before spitting in their face, getting up and quickly running out.

She had finally escaped.

...

Roxy slowly opened her eyes. Holy fuck, her head hurt... Where was she? She looked up and saw someone shine a bright light into her eyes. She painfully lifted her head up, only for the person to gently push her down back to the ground. Her body ached all over.

What happened?

Her heart jumped slightly as she felt herself being lifted up onto what was probably a hospital bed. _What the fuck hap-_

_Wait. I remember._

_Rose. Rose did this. _She sighed.

She slowly closed her eyes again, and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooookay, so this chapter *could've* gone better, but I've let a cliffhanger! Mwahaha! :D <strong>

***ahem* So yea, anyways, again, sorry this chapter was a bit late. I really am! Honestly!**


	7. A Fellow Inm8 In Need

**Hey y'all! Just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been rather hectic lately :T But I'll try and make this chapter count, and hopefully I do!  
>*fingers crossed*<br>Anyways, here it is! Hope y'all enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rose ran through the cold, white halls as fast as she could, occasionally stopping to hide from the guards that would come sprinting her way. "<em>Shit...<em>" she thought. "_Didn't know there were this many..._". As she ran she heard the cries and screams of the other inmates in their own separate cells, yearning for the freedom Rose had since acquired.

She ignores the cries just as she would ignore Them, but... She couldn't help but be pulled to one particular cell. The sound of the alarms echoed through the halls, but at this point in time she couldn't care less. The closer she got to the cell, the louder the mumbling coming from within seemed to get. Rose slowly put a hand to the door, and looked at the name tag.

"Vriska Serket".

_Why does that name seem so familiar...?_

Just as if she had said it out loud, the mumbling stopped. Rose held her breath, not sure what to do.

"... Who is th8t?".

Rose jumped and looked around frantically. The alarms had stopped and there was no-one in sight. That was when she realised that whoever was inside this cell, this "Vriska Serket", was the one speaking. She continued to stare at the door. She wanted to run away, but for some reason she felt the need to stay there. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a faint laugh coming from inside the cell.

"Ah, Rose Lalonde. Come to save me from this prison have you?"

Rose's eyes widened. How the hell did this person know who she was?

"Listen. I can help you. Just let me out of this cell, and I'll show you the way out. Running around aimlessly won't get you out of here."

Rose thought for a moment. This Serket girl had a point. She sighed. "Fine." She heard another faint laugh.

"Sweet. Look down."

Rose did as she was told and looked down. A few moments later, a small key slid out from underneath the door.

"That's the key for the door. Unlock it, and we can escape."

She picked up the key, looked at it, then back at the door. "Why should I trust you?"

She heard a sigh.

"8ecause, what other choice do you have? 8esides, Kanaya would 8e pleased with you, helping another inm8 in need..."

Rose almost chocked. "H-How do you know Kanaya?". Another laugh.

"In time. Now, are you gonna let me out or not?"

She looked at the lock, sighed, and slipped the key in, giving it a small turn until a click was heard. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a young woman, presumably Vriska. Rose looked at her, raising a slight eyebrow. She wasn't really sure what to think about her. She was quite the character. She had black, messy hair which seemed to go all the way up to her tailbone, and her lips were cerulean in colour. "_She must've smuggled lipstick in here, but why that colour?_" Rose thought to herself. However, one detail in particular caught Rose's attention the most. Vriska's left eye was covered with a large, blood-soaked bandage. She wanted to ask about it, but though she'd be better off not to.

Rose watched as Vriska examined her, and frowned as the unkempt girl pulled a face. "Wow, you're nothing like I thought you'd 8e!" She laughed. She then stopped almost immediately, her face changing from one of amusement to one of slight concern. "... They 8othering you too, huh?".

Rose blinked. "I beg your pardon?". Vriska rolled her eye.

"Don't worry. Just follow me, and you'll 8e safe, okay?". Vriska then walked off and made her way down the corridor.

Rose narrowed her eyes, and followed. They continued to walk around for a couple of minutes until Vriska stopped.

"Shit..." She looked around. Her eyes then met with a nearby bin. She pointed to it. "Hide behind there!" she hissed. Rose looked at her and saw she wasn't kidding. She nodded, and once again did as she was told. Soon, a guard stepped out from the left corridor, saw Vriska, and raised his gun. "Don't move!" He yelled. Rose watched as Vriska raised her arm, and opened her palm at the guard. Almost immediately the guard lowered his gun, and instead put it to his head, a blank expression on his face, almost as if he was under some sort of spell. Rose let out a small noise as he pulled the trigger, blood spurting out from the wound on the other side of his head. She heard Vriska let out a small sigh as they both watched his body slump to the ground.

Rose stood up and walked to Vriska, looking away from the body. "... What the hell was that?"

Vriska jumped when Rose spoke and looked at her. "Oh... Just a little party trick. Nothing special."

Rose clenched her fists.

"Nothing special?! You just made that guard kill himself without even batting an eyelid!" Vriska shrugged a shoulder.

"I'll tell you l8r. The exit's just around the corner." She then continued to walk, stepping over the body as she did so. Rose grunted and followed.


	8. A Very Distraught Sibling

***phew* Well, hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! I know I did! Well, by that I mean I had fun writing it ^-^**

**Anyways, Operation Chapter 8 is a GO!**

* * *

><p>Roxy laid there in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It had been about an hour since she was admitted to hospital, after her sister had attacked her. She had been left with several broken ribs, a shattered collarbone, and a mild concussion.<p>

"Why would she do that to me?" Roxy thought to herself over and over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the doctors, who had entered with someone, but she couldn't see who.

"Roxy, there's someone here to see you... Are you okay with that?"

Roxy tried to pull herself up, and grunted as a sharp pain shot through her collarbone.

"Yeah, that's fine".

The doctor nodded and walked away. Roxy frowned when she saw Kanaya enter the room.

"Oh... What do you want?" she said bitterly. Kanaya returned the frown.

"I Just Wanted To Visit" Kanaya said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I Heard What Happened Earlier. I Received An Email Explaining What Happened."

Roxy sighed and closed her eyes. God, her head hurt. She opened her eyes again a few moments later, and looked up at Kanaya.

"... What happened Kan? Apart from my sister beating the shit out of me, that is..."

Kanaya's frown spread as Roxy said this. She hesitated briefly, then spoke.

"Well... I'm Not Sure If You're Aware Of This, But... After Rose Attacked You She Managed To Escape Her Cell. I'm Not Sure Whether She's Managed To Escape The Facility Or Not". Roxy's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean... She's out?"

"That Is What I Said, Yes-". Kanaya's phone beeped. She jumped slightly and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She studied what was on the screen, sighed, and looked back at Roxy.

"It's About Rose...". Roxy blinked a few times.

"What?"

Kanaya sighed again. "Rose Has Released Another Inmate. Their Current Whereabouts Are Unknown."

There was silence.

After a few minutes, Kanaya looked at Roxy and turned around.

"I'm Sorry, But I Need To Go. I Will Come And Visit Later When I Have The Time. I Hope You Feel Better Soon.". And with that, she left.

Roxy stared at the ground where Kanaya had been standing.

"... This is all my fault..." she whispered quietly to herself. She laid her head back down onto her pillow, and drifted off into a deep sleep, tears streaming down her face.


	9. A Little Bit Of History

**Welp, looking back at it now that last chapter _could've _perhaps maybe gone a bit better...**

**... Oh well. On with the next chapter!**

**(Also, please leave a review, I'm all for constructive criticism and it'll really help me with my writing ^-^)**

* * *

><p>Rose closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree that both her and her new 'friend' had been leaning on for the past however long it had been. Rose didn't really want to call Vriska her friend, seeing as she hardly knew her, but Vriska had insisted it, for whatever reason. She let out a sigh and focused on the cool evening breeze through her hair. "<em>I wonder how Vriska knows Kanaya...<em>" she thought. "_And how the hell did she make that guard kill himself...?_"

Rose's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Vriska.

"So, you and Fussyfangs huh?". Rose sighed and nodded. "_That must have been Kanaya's nickname..._" she thought. She frowned when she saw Vriska smirk. They both remained silent for a few moments, which was broken by the sound of Rose clearing her throat.

"So, uh... How do you know Kanaya, if you don't mind my asking?".

Vriska looked at Rose, her smirk turning into a frown. "Hasn't she mentioned me 8efore?" she asked. Rose thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not that I recall, no...".

Vriska pouted, then leaned back, sighing. "Typical... Well, once upon a time me and Kan were d8ing."

Rose went quiet. Vriska saw this, and frowned. "Surprised?" She then sighed again. "I'll 8e honest, so was I at first, 8ut... Guess there's no stopping love." Vriska shrugged a shoulder and gave a light chuckle.

"Um... Vriska?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Kanaya break up?"

Vriska closed her eyes as she bit her lip. "... Apparently I went a 8it 'loony', as the psych had put it. Actually, come to think of it, she had called me a complete psychopath... Huh. I mean, don't get me wrong, I rather enjoyed scaring people with my party trick, until the day someone took things too far. Now, I'll 8e completely honest, I _did_ kill the fucker, 8ut it wasn't on purpose. I guess I was so angry I kinda lost control..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "... I was thrown in that shithole and Kanaya never forgave me. She ended the relationship a few days l8r. I as in there for a8out three years, I think. Can't remem8er. 8ut I've managed to learn how to control my little a8ility, so it wasn't all 8ad."

Rose went white. "You mean... She had broken up with you after you were admitted?"

Vriska looked at her and rolled her eye. "That's what I just said, dum8ass!" She yelled. Rose jumped and looked at her. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw tears in Vriska's eyes.

"... You don't think she'll break up with me, do you?" Vriska cleared her throat and shrugged.

"Dunno. Pro8a8ly. May8e.". Rose sighed, and looked at the ground.

"So, how long have those things 8een 8othering you?"

Rose closed her eyes, her head still down. "A while"

"Oh... You wanna talk a8out it?"

Rose opened her eyes and looked at Vriska. She hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. She still wasn't sure whether she should trust Vriska or not. "No, it's fine" she said flatly.

Vriska rolled her eye and made a slight grunting noise. She then stood up, and walked in front of Rose, holding out her hand.

"Come on, let's go pay Fussyfangs a visit."


	10. Shared Power

Rose stood up and looked at Vriska, frowning.

"Wait... Visit her? But... Don't we need to get away from here? They're bound to find us if we go and see her, not to mention the fact tha-"

"Oh my God, shut up!" yelled Vriska. "Look, I know where you're getting at, 8ut trust me. It's perfectly safe. I mean sure, we'll more than likely get caught, 8ut that won't 8e a pro8lem to us. We've got _Them_ on our side."

Rose blinked. "_Them_? Who are you talking about?" Vriska rolled her eyes. "Think, dum8ass!"

"..."

"... Oh no. No way. Someone could get hurt!"

"So?"

"_So_?! We'll be in even more trouble than we already are! Besides, They are anything _but_ helpful!"

Rose could not believe what Vriska was saying, nor why she was so adamant that They were helpful. They most certainly weren't. She was starting to think that maybe she _was_ a psychopath... like Kanaya had said. Or even worse. She sighed, and tried her hardest to calm down.

"... Why do you think that They will help us?" she asked. "They've caused nothing but misery in my life. They're evil. They're the reason my mother is dead."

"Wrong."

Rose glared at her. "I... Beg your pardon?"

"You're wrong. They're not the reason you mum is dead. _You're_ the reason she's dead. _You_ killed her. Not Them. _You_."

Wait... What? How the hell did she know about what happened to her mum?

"...How...?"

Vriska smirked. "They told me. You know... They're not 8ad once you get to know them."

"But I don't _want_ to know them!"

"Well, you kinda don't have a choice now, do you? They chose us for a reason."

Rose could feel herself getting angrier by the second. "What do you mean They '_chose_' us? What the hell are you talking about?!" As Rose became more angry, she felt small bursts of energy shoot through her every now and then. It felt completely foreign to her, and yet so... familiar.

"Okay, look. I was scared too when it first started. 8ut after a while, it 8ecame the norm. Seeing Them. Hearing Them. Hell, even _feeling _Them. Feeling their power. After a few years with Them, They game me some of Their power." She tapped the bandage over her eye. "Doctors tried everything to remove it, 8ut they couldn't. You know why? 'Cause they're weak. This power... This power is unlike anything else ever witnessed 8efore on Earth! I can tell you're angry. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your mind. They help me see. Your anger is what they want. There's no point fighting it, trust me. Your anger is what got your mother killed. Soon, you too will share Their power, and we will 8e _fucking Gods!_" Vriska laughed.

Rose stared at her, her fists clenched. _That's not true, _she thought. _I can fight it, and I will_. She took a deep breath, and sighed.

"So... Should we go and visit Fussyfangs?" Vriska asked, her hands on her hips.

Rose thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."


	11. Attacked

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and... Heck, even read this crap! Honestly, it means so much to me!  
>But I just wanted to say that we've reached the last chapter of "Kanaya, Please"! But don't worry! A sequel may or may not be in the works as you read this ;) <strong>

**Seriously though, I may be considering a sequel to this.**

* * *

><p>Kanaya leaned back, sighed, and sipped her tea. She was worried about Rose, even more so than before.<p>

If she could do than much damage to Roxy, what else could she possibly be capable of? Kanaya shuddered at the thought. Why had she attacked Roxy? She remembered Roxy hadn't knocked and asked Rose for permission before she entered her cell, so maybe that was it...? _No, _Kanaya thought to herself. _There's Got To Be Something More To It Than That..._

She wondered where Rose was now. She was probably alone, and it was a mystery what exactly she was up to. Who was that other patient? Why did Rose help them escape, and not anyone else? What would happen to Rose if she got caught again? These thoughts ran wild in Kanaya's head, much to her discomfort. She hated worrying, and it was only on rare occasions that she would, this being one of those occasions. However, these thoughts quickly disappeared when she heard a rather impatient-sounding knocking on her door. She looked at the time, and furrowed her brow. 10:34. _Who On Earth Would Come Around At This Time?_ she wondered. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the same knocking, to her dismay. She sighed in frustration, stood up, and made her way to the door, peering into the peephole. When she saw her, Kanaya couldn't help but gasp.

"Rose?" she whispered hoarsely. She gulped in shock, and slowly opened the door.

Rose stepped into the hallway, barely glancing up at her girlfriend.

"Hello, Kanaya..." she said quietly.

"Rose, What Are You Doing Here? You Shouldn-" Kanaya stopped mid-sentence when she saw Vriska step in as well. So Rose wasn't alone. She glared at the intruder.

"Rose... Why Is _She_ Here?" she said through clenched teeth. Vriska frowned.

"What? I thought you'd 8e happy to see me!" she said. Kanaya detected slight sarcasm in her ex's words. Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Look, we need a place to stay until everything dies down." she said as she barged past Kanaya and Rose and into the den, the other two following quickly behind in unison. As they followed, Kanaya looked at Rose, frowning in anger. "Why Did You Bring Her Here?" she hissed. "I didn't," Rose replied. "It was her idea. Besides, she said she had a way to help me."

Kanaya sighed and looked away. Vriska slumped herself on the couch, followed by Rose in a much neater fashion. However, Rose looked even more uncomfortable than Kanaya was, her hands balled into small fists which she had placed on her lap, and her eyes shut tightly. They had not stopped trying to get her to fully succumb to Them since her earlier outburst, and she was trying as hard as she could to ward them off, even if it was only for the time being. She couldn't let them take control, like Vriska said they would. Not with Kanaya around. Soon, after Their voices started to slowly die down, she opened her eyes and saw that Vriska and Kanaya were arguing.

"... Well if _you _ hadn't thrown me in that hellhole, none of this would've happened!"

"That Is Not The Point, Vriska! I Had To, You Were Unstable! In Fact, You Still Are!"

"_Unsta8le?! None of this is in any way MY FAULT!_"

"What, So It's Not Your Fault You Killed That Child?"

Vriska went silent, and glared at Kanaya with such a stare it could've intimidated the deadliest of foes.

"... You know that was a mist8k."

"Was It, Vriska? When You Were In Court, You Seemed Pleased As Punch About It. Tell Me, Did You _Enjoy_ It?"

"Kan, I swear to-"

"Answer My Question."

"I swear to fucking God, if you do this again I'll-"_  
><em>

"You'll What? Kill Me?" Kanaya shook her head. "You're Nothing But A Cold-Hearted Killer, Vriska. Admit It. You Killed That Boy On Purpose. You Enjoy Killing Innocent-" her words were interrupted by the force of Vriska's fist smashing against Kanaya's face. Kanaya stumbled to the ground, blood trickling from her mouth. Rose's eyes widened in shock. "Vriska! What the hell are you-"

"_SHUT UP, LALONDE!_" Vriska screamed in a voice, Rose noticed, that was almost not hers. She then stormed over to where Kanaya lay, and kicked her in the ribs, which was accompanied by a loud *_CRUNCH*._ Kanaya screamed in pain. Rose watched in horror as she did this, and cursed as Their voices started to return to her. However, this time, she had more serious things to attend to.

Rose stood up, and walked up to where Vriska was standing. She then grabbed her by the back of the hair and threw her to the ground, away from Kanaya. Rose saw that Vriska's eye was black where it should have been white, with her blue iris shining more brightly than ever. It was at this moment that Rose saw what effect Their evil had on people. They turn innocent people into killers.

"... _You're fucking DEAD!" _Vriska hissed. She then kicked Rose, who was standing above her, as hard as she could in the pelvic area which, given she was being assisted with Their strength, was pretty damn hard. Rose staggered back, and doubled over in pain. She shut her eyes as Vriska slowly climbed to her feet, an evil grin on her face. "_You seriously think you can hurt me?_"

Rose breathing became ragged and raspy as she felt Their power shoot through their body. This feeling wasn't new, as she had felt it before, but this time it was stronger, and it made _her_ feel stronger. She opened her eyes again and stared in horror as her skin, starting from her hands, became the colour of obsidian. It only took a few moments for it to cover her skin completely, even reaching her hair, although her hair had become white. She looked down again and saw that she was now also floating a foot off the ground, and surrounded in a thick, tendril-like blackness. She glanced over at Kanaya, who had a looked of pain and horror on her face. Rose didn't blame her. This scene probably looked terrifying. She then looked back at Vriska, whose grin had turned into what could only be described as pure fear.

"_Y... You're the one... the True Vessel..." _she whispered quietly. Rose raised an eyebrow. _True Vessel_?

"_Please, forgive me...!" _Oh hell no. Did she seriously expect to be forgiven? After trying to kill both her girlfriend and herself? Rose's face contorted into that of anger and hatred. She lifted a hand, and immediately the blackness shot out and entwined itself around Vriska, lifting her up in the air.

"_No no, please! Please don't do this!"_ Vriska begged. Rose grinned wickedly, and twisted her wrist. Almost at once the blackness snaked its way around Vriska's body; curling up her arms and legs, and around her face.

"_NO, PLEASE!_" she screamed. Rose tilted her head slightly, admiring what she had done, and with a simple clench of her fist, the black, snake-like tendrils closed in around Vriska's throat. Rose ignored the ear-piercing screams, and watched as Vriska's body was denied oxygen. She watched as Vriska's body struggled, writhed, and soon, but surely, went limp. She then let go, and the body crumpled to the floor.

Rose floated down to the ground, and saw that Kanaya was huddled in the corner, cradling her shattered ribcage. She started walking towards her, but stopped as she saw her own reflection in her mirror. She looked truly terrifying. She frowned, pulled her gaze away from her ghastly reflection, and walked up to Kanaya, kneeling in front of her.

"... G'hloyrblarsd?"

Kanaya looked up at her and her eyes widened, clearly frightened by her appearance.

"I... Beg Your Pardon?"

"G'hloyrblarsd?"

"Rose, I... Cannot Understand You..."

Kanaya watched as a tear trickled down Rose's cheek. She walked off, and soon returned with a piece of paper. She then kissed her on the forehead. Kanaya shakily looked at the paper, her own tears dripping down her face. She then started to read.

"_Dearest Kanaya,_

_It seems that I have succumbed to what I have been trying to avoid for years. Everywhere I was, They followed. Everywhere I looked, They were there.  
><em>

_It breaks my heart that you were hurt, it truly does. I never meant for this to hurt you, or anyone else.  
><em>

_And so it is with a heavy heart that I go as far away from here as I possibly can, away from anyone that I could hurt. I know that I cannot escape this Evil. It will stay with me for as long as I live.  
><em>

_Please don't ever forget about me, as I will never forget about you._

_I love you._

_-Rose"_

Kanaya looked up to say something, but Rose was gone. She placed that note down beside her, and started to sob.

"I Love You Too, Rose."

**THE END.**


End file.
